Doctor Who: Encounter at Roswell
by Jetplague
Summary: The Tenth Doctor Adventure Continues! The Doctor and Andrea land in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. They'll discover what really happened at that site and of what the U.S. Military found.


Doctor Who: Encounter at Roswell  
  
(The Tenth Doctor Adventures)  
  
By Jeff Walker  
  
Earth, United States of America July 1947  
  
Crickets chirp away in the dark starry night of the dusty desolate remotes of Roswell, New Mexico. A jeep riding up the road, stirring up the dirt and dust behind it, looks like a world war two American make. In the jeep two uniformed soldiers patrol the area, both look very young and wear the same pale brown uniforms and standard issue army green helmets. The green matches the jeep perfectly; the young man driving is a black male who tries to focus on the road with the high beams guiding his way. The young male sitting beside him is Caucasian, gazing up at the stars as he leans back on the seat with one of his legs hanging out the side of the vehicle. He sighs out loud to his buddy driving, " Man...This is the dead end of the world. I thought for sure I'd get a transfer to Hawaii or even in San Francisco. "  
  
The driver shakes his head, " Hell ya, this is the low point in my service. But then again what choice do I have. "  
  
His buddy laughs, " Yah, you guys sure do get a raw deal don't yaz "  
  
Turning to look at the slacker sitting beside him, " What's that supposed to mean white boy? "  
  
" Nuthin'.... heh! ", he laughs. He and his partner know they're only kidding with one another, but truth be told...for the time they live in, such friendships would be frowned upon by most people. Enjoying the ride, they both get comfortable with the fact that this routine patrol is going to be another no brainer. The black driver, named Lieutenant Saul Red, slowly starts to ease off on the gas. He swears he can here something, almost like a loud booming noise. His buddy in the next seat, Private Gord Nash, tilts his army helmet back from his eyes. He had it resting down on him like a man trying to take a nap. His hand raises the standard army green hard hat, as he looks over at his friend ease off on the pedals.  
  
" What's the matter Red? You didn't like my insult? ", He laughs in a southwestern hic chuckle.  
  
" Naw, man...I thought I heard somethin'. Like.... well like a bang or somethin'. ", He says now bringing the Jeep to a full rest.  
  
The young private sits up and listens as well, " Hmm..... well I don't hear nuthin', must have been one them townsfolk. They like to hunt rabbits and what not around here.", he starts to slide back down into his seat, right back into his sleeping crouch.  
  
All of a sudden, a Massive ball of fire washes over them, a streak of blinding fiery light that end up on the far side of their location. The impact shakes the ground like a nuclear bomb going off, a great big ploom of fire and smoke bellows up from off the dusty ground. It scares the living crap out of the young private, and Saul just sits there looking at it with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Jeeezus! What the hell was that?!! ", The young private says as he stares up at the explosion.  
  
Saul just shakes his head, his eyes still focused on the blast as well, " I dunno man.... but lets get over there and find out. "  
  
He starts up the jeep again and floors it as he heads on out after the crash point. The backspin from the tires stir up the dry dusty dirt, the hot night air makes it hang in the air like a smokey trail.  
  
At the crash impact, a dark grey craft sits in the middle of the scorched crater; bits of the ship lay about on fire. A deep impact to be sure, the front end sticks into the ground with black streaks all around it, crumpled and cracked its contents are still somewhat still within the skin of the wreck. The two patrolling soldiers finally reach the devastation and park the army jeep at the foot of the burnt out crater. They both quickly get out, guns in hand, they inch closer and closer to it.  
  
" Damn, that's one odd looking thing huh? ", the white soldier says.  
  
Red lost for words, just utters, " Yeah...odd."  
  
Looking down on the ground, within the newly formed hole, they notice a couple of slivery shaped humanoid forms lying beside the craft. Burned too badly to see the heads, they can't make out what the creatures faces look like, the crash completely charred them black. But just as the private starts to make his way down, another slivery-space suited individual comes crawling out from behind the damaged front. It starts to rise up on its legs, which look partially damaged, the figures starts to walk towards the men. Nash and Red both see the strange being heading towards them, in typical human fear; they raise their standard issue machine guns at the thing. Not knowing what it is, and getting a good view of its non-damaged head, they realize it doesn't even look human. The being raises his arm out to them, and with that one sudden movement, the two soldiers empty their full rounds into the sliver being. It lets out a strange metallic sigh as the bullets puncture its tinfoil like body frame; it recoils from the shots and lays down dead. The two frightened soldier move in on the dead creature, and coming up behind them in the distance, more military vehicles pour in by the hundreds.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ Zooming through the vortex of time and space, the Tardis whisks by as it travels to its new destination. Inside the spinning police box, the doctor is laying flat on his back with his head and arms lodged into the Tardis' console. The inside looks a grayish, white, and the walls have a weird large circle perforated look about it. The room is fairly big, with some antique furnishings in the odd spots. In the center sits a massive console, with a large glowing column, that stretches to the very top of the ceiling. It's joined at the top, with large waves of energy pulses moving downward in the column. The bottom also has a pulse that seems to meet the other one at the halfway mark, and collide into each other like seeing a star form, stretch-out and then disappear, as if it knows there is another one to form right behind it. The console the Doctor is working on is octagonal, and white like the rest of the room. The shape of the console peaks at the mouth of the bottom half of the column, with a flat panel for each section of the controls. The lower part is stubby underneath as it sits on the floor...and is more shaped like a spire with large panels all around it. The top of that spire and the underside of the console meet to complete its look, looking more like a metal table that was permanently fixed in its place. Each section of the top of the console is full of buttons, switches, lights and screens. It all looks like a mish-mash of different technologies that where made in different centuries from earth's past or future. A few bits looked totally alien in origin, but for the most part it was a blend of various cultures of different designs. The Doctor lying underneath the console table, has tools around him, wire is sticking out, an some oddly looking fiber optics jutting out as he tries to repair his machine.  
  
A voice booms out from a small door adjacent to where he is, slightly muffled from the sound the room is making. A low electrical hum resonates through out the area, as well as the pulsation from the center column.  
  
"Ok I'm ready!! You know there's a lot to choose from in here Doctor. I'd swear you're a clothes horse for women." yells his newly appointed traveling companion, Andrea Blaine.  
  
The Doctor continues to work underneath the console table, and only replies with a faint sound of interest from her remark. She opens the door and walk out like a model showing off the latest style in fashion. Andrea's blonde hair cascades her round shoulders, she's wearing a open toed strap on leather sandals with out socks, faded blue jeans that flatter her shapely curves to no end, an open white blouse that's slightly tucked in, and underneath that she sports a yellow tank top that seems a tad too tight for her.  
  
"Ta-daaaa! ", she playfully says.  
  
The Doctor pulls himself out from underneath the table and looks up at her. He too has changed his clothing, now he wears a pair of red and dark blue tennis canvas tennis shoes, his pants are black and white pin stripes slacks, a multicolored cardigan vest with a pale green shirt underneath it. His coat looks more like an oversized smoking jacket, a dark maroon felt, with silk-ish collars and inside silk-ish interiors as well. His sleeves are rolled up to his forearms, probably to maintain a certain arm length on the large jacket. Rather then looking at his companion in her new wardrobe, he simply holds a tool in his hand close up to his lips as he blankly stares at the console he's just been working on.  
  
"A-hem! ", she clears her throat, trying to get his attention again, " I said.... Taaa-Daaa! "  
  
The Doctor quickly looks at her up and down, and returns his focus on the Tardis, " Hm? Oh yes...quite stunning...I think the top is a bit much for you though. "  
  
She looks down at her yellow tank top, which is rather revealing on such a healthy looking young woman as her. "Yeah.... I think it might be, but hey it looks good on me guy! And a woman has to look her best.... even when traveling through the cosmos! "  
  
The Doctor looks over again, trying not to stare too much at her assets plumping out of the top. He walks over to her and comes close to her face, " You'll regret having it on. You just wait and see...besides...yellow is a terrible color for you. "  
  
After saying that he walks on back to the console table and starts flicking with a few of the switches around it. Andrea not at all pleased with his attitude about her garment, frowns with her bottom lips sticking out, like a little kid. She drags her feet over to the overly mechanized table and leans down resting on it.  
  
" I think it looks fine. Hmpft! ", She lets out a huge sigh and looks at him again, " Dooooc...are we there yet? I wanna see a strange new world.........I'm bored already."  
  
The Doctor still fumbles with his lights and switches, looking at his machinery with great focus. " Actually my dear, I think we're going to have to postpone that trip to Mallicus two, it seems the Tardis is having a slight problem. When I met you, I had a rather nasty accident in the Tardis...it seems it's more serious a malfunction that I had previously thought. "  
  
" And that means what?" Andrea inquisitively asks.  
  
"It means...we're landing to make repairs. ", the Timelord says with out blinking. And after saying that, he flicks a button beside him and the whooshing sound of the Tardis materializing begins.  
  
Out in the sunny plains of the Roswell desert land, a swirl of dust rolls by, just out of the way in time before we see the faint blue materialization of the Tardis come streaming in to solid form. Inside the box, the Doctor grabs a small item off the console that was sitting there. It's an oddly shaped metallic thing, yet it looks old and slightly burnt.  
  
Andrea looks at it with great interest, " That must be the thingy you were talking about right? The.... the time materi...materaliz...", she says struggling to remember his exact words for the item.  
  
" The time materialization spatial ecto-stablizer. Really now.... it's not that hard to remember. ", He says with a grain of seriousness.  
  
He places the object in his right trouser pocket and casually walks over to the control panel. He then pulls up on a handle that raises upward towards him, the massive doors behind them open up, looking like they were part of the wall, the dual doors swing apart within the room and reveal the darkness that will lead to the exit door of his police box.  
  
" Are we going somewhere? ", Andrea asks.  
  
" You know...I was right.... you do ask too many questions. Come along! ", He says playfully. He walks straight through them and puts on a canvas red baseball cap that just manages to fit his head. Andrea looks with surprise that he's just walking out, and soon follows behind him not knowing what else to do.  
  
After walking out of the police box door, they are subject to the desert's heat and sun. Andrea protects her eyes from the glare, stepping out from something darker into the light is moment she wasn't prepared for. The Doctor stands out a few feet in front of her as stands there grinning, looking out at the vastness of the area.  
  
" Splendid isn't it...looks like a beautiful day. ", he joyfully squawks.  
  
Andrea is in amazement; she wasn't prepared for the shock of actual travel from her small town of British Columbia to here, one minute she was in misty mountainside, the next she's here in a desert. Strange to her even more so, but she gets the feeling they haven't traveled to far...like the Doctor promised her.  
  
"It's hot", She observes, " And lots of sand...Looks like I dressed right for this. "  
  
The Doctor starts walking away as he gazes around. She follows up behind, also looking around, and taking in the view.  
  
" Amazing. I think we're still on Earth..." he says to her.  
  
" How can you tell? ", she asks.  
  
He points up to the sky, " Because...there's only one moon here, I can hear crickets in the background and there's someone driving a vehicle towards us as well." he points over to the dusty cloud that's coming closer. In the distance a dark colored jeep his quickly coming, Andrea stands by the Timelord as he points to it.  
  
" Oh I dunno, perhaps they're aliens with a similar planet like mine..." she tries to convey to him.  
  
The jeep takes no time at all to reach them. It makes a full stop and three soldiers in light brown shirt and pants jump out. The top of the vehicle's hood has a big white star on it, as do the dark green helmets the soldiers are wearing.  
  
The Doctor waves to them and tries to use his standard greeting to them, " Hello there! Just out for a stroll in this wonderful weather. Can you tell me if you happen to have a universal Trans-dimensional component shop near by here?! "  
  
His tone was almost jovial, but waving his hand wasn't such a great idea, as the sound of the army men's weapons clicking to arm, strikes a shiver down Andrea's spine. As the men finally reach them, they aim their weapons directly in their faces and shows them their typical universal greeting.  
  
" DON'T MOVE!! You're under arrest under the authority of the United States Government!! "  
  
Andrea gulps as she soon takes in the seriousness of the situation, and the Doctor sighs under his breath, as he knows how this usually goes.  
  
" Oh boy..."  
  
The Doctor smiles and tries to talk his way out of the situation, "Under arrest? Why we didn't know this place was off limits...did we.... Andrea? ", He motions to her with his eyes, hoping she'll go along with his desperate attempt to weasel out of it. She soon catches on though. " Oh...yes.... yeesss, that's right! I think you guys better put up a sign or something. I mean really, there's no need to start harping at us because we didn't know it was restricted."  
  
The soldier just looks blankly at them. His eyes never shift away as he listens to their half assed story. " Excuse me mam, and sir...but there is a sign sitting not more then one mile away from this spot. And seeing how I don't think you could miss a big sign in plain, large red and black letters that reads: Keep Out! I think you better find a story that sounds much better then that. Now then...."  
  
The two Caucasian soldiers behind him walk around the two and point their guns at the back of their heads. As the main soldier talking to them finishes up his statement. " You can either do this the hard way? Or the easy way. Which is it? " The Doctor and Andrea both look at each other in a comedic fashion, and then sigh out their only choice. " The easy way ", they both say in unison.  
  
" Alright then, Move people! ", he orders. The soldiers grab hold of them and place them in the back of the Jeep. The soldier that had been talking to them looks at the Tardis before he seats into the jeep with them all. " Is that yours sir? "  
  
The Doctor turns to look at the box, and then looks back at the soldier and smiles at him. " Hm? Oh that! ...Yes, its just a little something I like to call home. ", He says in a jovial manner. The soldier just coldly stares at him again and pulls himself into the back with them. The two other rigid men of his ensemble get into the front seats, one driving and the other keeping his weapon on them at all times. As they start to pull away, the Doctor looks over to the overly concerned companion of his, and raises his eyebrows at her as if to say, " Friendly aren't they? ". Andrea just kind of smirks at his gesture and shakes her head, she knows all to well the trouble they're in, and it's not a laughable manner.  
  
Over at the base, inside a massive hanger, with huge number fifty-one painted on the outsides of the rather large hanger doors, a group of men stand looking up. Some of them are in more of a green suit attire, some have a more deep blue outfit with a pair of gold wings pinned on them, a much more commanding look rather then the rest of the soldiers running around in their light brown fatigues. These men all have metals of courage and valor splashed all over they're deep green and blue jackets, with ranking stars of Generals and Lieutenant Generals. All seem to range in age, but for the most part not more then 50 or even in they're late 60's. They all look above as the huge sliver spacecraft the army discovered and brought back with them, hovers over them like a mysterious monolith of a scorched grayish sliver. It lies on the floor in front of them, but is so tall, its like looking at a statue lying sideways. Partially covered with a huge tarp, they study its odd shape and design.  
  
" Big.... isn't it? ", one of the older decorated generals says.  
  
The one beside him expands on his observation, " Looks rather smooth as well, but the configuration is rather angular, and it's definitely not a Russian make. " The one man that stands out in front of them all, is a rather stocky tall older gentleman, his face has a look of many years, and probably seen many a combat mission in his day. His simple hard lined glare at the ship almost feels like a man whose about to fear the worst about this strange discovery. Most men on this base salute him and call him by his title, General A. Chester Warner, but to his good friends and fellow officers behind him...he's simply known at Ace. He turns to the other seven big wig officials behind him, standing there gawking at the marvel, and lays down what must be done to cover up this discovery that no one should know about yet.  
  
" This thing is incredible! Technology like this doesn't seem possible, to any country. Gentlemen, we mustn't let the press know about this, I want a complete lock out and no one.... I repeat no ONE.... is to leak anything about it! Understood! "  
  
They all nod in agreement, but just to make sure they understand his barking order, they give him the proper response all soldier must bellow, " Yes Sir! "  
  
He smiles at their wonderful sense of professionalism, and lets them go to do they're jobs, " Thank you Gentlemen...Dismissed! ", he says and salutes them as they all do to him in return. General "Ace" Warner is a man who like his soldiers clean cut and totally loyal to his orders, never one to feel soft or show weakness in the eyes of his enemies, but to his own breed of American Gung Ho types, he'll always try to make them feel as if he's proud of each and every one of them. As the men all walk out of the structures main doors, one of the regular brown suited officer comes running in to see the General, he stops directly in his path and automatically salutes him. A scared look almost washes over his face, whether it is at the thought of being in front of the army's finest commander, or the fact that he's got some troubling news for him.  
  
" At ease, soldier. ", he says to the rather young lieutenant, saluting back at him so the young man can put down his arm at relay the news to him.  
  
" Sir! Perimeter Patrol has called in, they say they've captured two spies wandering into the area. Sir! ", He says with a young voice, shaky abit, given the fact that its news that the general doesn't want to hear.  
  
" What?! Damn them..." he says with utter contempt, "...I'll bet it's those pesky reporters snooping around. This damn thing must have alerted the whole press by now." his snippy muttering sends a chill up the lieutenant's back, but dares to ask the hard-nosed military man what to do next. "Ah...Sir.... should we throw them in the brig? Or escort them back off the property? ", The young boy licks his chapped lips, awaiting his commander's instructions.  
  
" No, no..... Bring them here this time, I want you to put them in a holding cell and set up the interrogation room! I wanna know what these two think they know about what's going on here. You got that Soldier! ", He harps at the young lad.  
  
" YES SIR! ", he screams back to his superior, saluting him again and then running off to execute his order. Warner isn't too fond of the press; he finds them all to be more of a pest then a help to the American public. For him, knowing nothing about what your own government does is much better then exposing too much. America to him is the righteous, and all other nations are the ones to be concerned and watchful for. For now, he's got to deal with a couple of civilians that have made their way into a tightly secured area. Not secure enough he thinks.  
  
The jeep carrying the Doctor and Andrea, soon finds its way straight into the base, the whole area is a flurry with soldiers marching, army trucks and tanks driving by, and other clerical army members walking quickly by the huge chaos. Andrea and her Timelord friend look around at all the commotion, but more importantly see the massive number on the main hanger door, a quick flash of realization of where and when they are hits them like a ton of bricks.  
  
" 51..." Andrea says as she sees the numbers, "Oh no..... Area 51...this is bad Doctor. We've come back to the most talked about military cover up in the hole of human history! " The Doctor's look of agreement doesn't make her feel to good, the Timelord that's brought her here just nods and gives his detailed response. "So it would seem my dear. I just hope we're not shot for trespassing...or worst..."  
  
Worst? Andrea thinks, what could be worst then being shot by paranoid soldiers who think your trespassing on government secrets? Her eyes glaze and roll at his wonderful bit of encouraging info. She wonders if coming with this strangely dressed man was the smart thing to do in the first place, back in the 21st century, she was a Canadian officer of the law, from a small doomed community. Perhaps facing the Canadian province enquiry committee would have been a lesser punishment then almost certain death.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ After spending nearly two hours in the holding cell, the Doctor remains the calm, cool timelord he's always been in each crisis. Andrea on the other hand looks as though she's going to climb the walls from all the waiting. The room is small, and there's one narrow door that seems to be the only way out of that tiny room. Sitting on a bench, the Doctor fiddles with his small pins he's put on as part of his wardrobe. One is a yellow face, much like the " have a nice day " kind, only with its eyes squinting and its tounge sticking out. The other is a goldplated polished " @ " sign, that seems to go well with the red metal one below it, in the form of a question mark. Andrea paces and paces in the dim yellow brick room, a very small barred window sitting at the top of the wall is the only source of air flowing through, but still not enough to make her feel comfortable.  
  
" I can't take it.....we've done nothing. Why won't they let us leave? ", she says with an exhausted breath. The quirky Timelord just lays down on his small wooden bench and relaxes, being been through this many a time, he's quite use to it.  
  
" Aaaah, easy there. It won't be too much longer now. They like to make you feel ansy and wired before they question you.", looking over to her and grinning, " But you should know this.....after all....you are a police officer are you not? " She stops for a moment and quietly nods at his perfect observation. Indeed, she does know the way's of making an indiviual more persuasive to chat about their misdeeds. But being the recipient of such a uncomfortable process, isn't where she'd like to be at right now, somehow, being the one interrigated isn't much fun.  
  
"You know Doc.....you can be down right annoying sometimes. " , she barbs at him. To which he only smiles and moves his legs back and forth on the small bench he's laying upon. Suddenly two army soldiers walk in with pistols aimed at them, on the arm bands of they're light tanned sand looking uniforms, the letters " MP " stand out in white on a black cloth.  
  
"Alright you two...on your feet! Let's Go! ", The first soldier barks. The second one reaches over to Andrea and pulls her forcefully out of the room, the Doctor stands up, puts his hands up and walks out with the other soldier as he point the gun behind his back. Waiting in another room, is a man in a grey suit, white shirt and dark navy tie. The room looks very grey and dismal, but a huge window on the other side of the wall, shows the General Warner sitting down on the opposite side, as he calmly waits for the prisoners to be dragged in. The Doctor and his beautiful blond fellow traveler are soon brought through the room's door; they walk over to the two chairs waiting for them at the other side of a white rectangle table in the middle of the room. The man in the grey suit, hovers over the chair he will be sitting in, on the other side of the table, facing towards theirs. The MP's place them down in the hard wood chairs, and the man in front finally sits as he begins the chat.  
  
"Please state your names and what your job is...", the man begins with.  
  
The Doctor leans in with a jester like attitude and covers over Andrea's mouth as he tries to speak for the both of them, " Well, I'm normally called The Doctor...and this lovely young lady here is my traveling companion Andrea Blaine. Do you think we could have glass of water or some refreshments of some sort? Being in this incredible heat does some terrible damage for one's own appetite."  
  
The man sitting across from him, simple looks over at the General gazing in from the window behind. He looks back at the Doctor and leans in to him as well.  
  
" You can play all the little games you want.... Doctor was it?" watching the grinning idiot in front of him, " But if you don't stop acting like a moron, and answer my questions seriously and truthfully...then you WILL be taken out of here, sent to a military institution and never see the light of day again. Do you catch my drift...Mr. Doctor? ", He says to him in a rather icy, threatening tone of voice.  
  
Andrea's face displays the obvious look of not liking the sound of that detailed account of what will happen to them. The grinning Timelord now removes that smile, knowing that this is going to be a lot harder to get out of then he hopes. If this was U.N.I.T., the British intelligence military that has helped him before in many an alien encounters, he'd be taken to his friend Brigadier Leftbridge Stuart and given a more welcome he's grown accustomed too. But that military side unit won't exist for another two decades from where they are now. So his chance of finding a friendly recommendation from London doesn't appear likely. Feeling the tense nature of the man staring at him with a rather dead pan gaze, the quirky Timelord now just slumps back into his chair and prepares himself for a bombardment of many meaningless questions.  
  
"Yes...I get you. I get you just fine. ", Sounding more like a kid that's been denied something from a dominant parent. His eyes shift over to the hard-nosed General, who keeps a good look on both him and his lovely young female accomplice.  
  
Down the hall from where they are, a uniformed guard is standing outside of another room, the only thing it says on the doors is " Restricted Research Lab - Authorized Personnel Only!" the guard stands with his shot gun firmly between his hands and keeps it level to the opposite side of his other shoulder. His other hand grips the top half of the weapon, in a state of readiness, incase someone tries to approach the room without permission. Inside the research room, metal tables line up all around the room, full of scientific equipment and tools. In the middle sits a big operating table with a huge multi-head light perched over head of it and built in to the top ceiling like a light fixture. More to the left of the table, and down a bit further, is yet another door. This one is completely metal and looks as though it might be a big walk in freezer storage room. With the words " Cold Storage Unit " confirming this, we see that inside sits three wheeled metal tables lined up beside one another. The storage area within looks big enough for the three of them, looking very cold inside, the hissing of the cooling fans can be heard as well as the sound of ice chunking off and hitting the blades from time to time. On the three tables lay separate individuals, covered over with a white sheet of cloth. Seeing only their slivery limbs or boots underneath the sheets, the shape of the bodies laying there looks exactly like the three alien occupants of the craft that's been recently discovered. The center alien body begins to twitch in the left hand; a sudden sound of an electrical pulse being made underneath the sheet causes the figure to jolt abit. Soon the creature begins to rise up from lying on the cold metal table. And as the main figure starts to rise slowly, the sheet comes off his head and exposes his face. Not a face really, more like a metal robotic head, with two round dark eyes like holes, and a rectangular slit for a mouth. For this is no mere ordinary space traveler, but none other then one of the Doctor's most feared robotic enemies. The Cybermen.  
  
The Cyberman gets off the cold steel table, and surveys the room he's contained in. He sees his two companions lying on either side, he reaches down and begins pulling parts off of them, and his lack of respect for his fellow space travelers is only natural. Cybermen do not feel emotions, nor do they care about what happens to their dead. They are walking zombies for the most part, once human-like long ago; they gave everything up to become immortal in their cybernetic bodies. When Cybermen come, they usually come in droves of hundreds, much like a never-ending army of lemming warriors. If they become critically damaged, they will tend cannibalize parts from other dead Cybermen to affect repairs and complete their mission. This Cyberman is doing just that, a somewhat slow moving species, but extremely fast in rebuilding and repairing things. None the wiser, the soldier standing outside the lab room, has no idea that right now one of those tin men is starting to repair himself.  
  
In the interrogation room meanwhile, the Doctor and Andrea have been getting drilled by questions from a grey suited Caucasian man in his mid- forties, the barrage of questions seems to circle over and over again, as they try in vein to figure out who they are. Andrea looks like she is having trouble breathing, the heat and humidity are doing a number on her, but it also could be due to the fact that her halter-top she's chosen to wear is a tad too tight for her. The sweat seems to glisten down her buoyant cleavage, as the two soldiers standing behind them try their hardest not to look at the rather lusty image. The Doctor is totally unsatisfied by this man who dares question his mental capacity and decides to end the futile stand off once and for all.  
  
"Alright enough! I've kept telling you who I am, and how I got here, but like the paranoid human I've come to expect for this period of time, you've danced around the topic until I've given you an answer that will undoubtedly frame me and my friend here! I refuse to answer another question from your weak little mind..." he turns to the window where General "Ace" Warner sits behind. "...I think you've gotten all your going to get out of me. But perhaps instead of indirectly asking us if we know what's going on.... maybe it would be better to let us tell you how we can help you.", the anger Timelord spews out.  
  
The General, a very rough old salt of a man, gives the oddly dressed man a good stare down. Then leans back in his chair to the dark haired male Caucasian aide sitting against the wall, " Wasn't there word about a...some sort of consultant.... they were sending us from Washington? "  
  
"Uhm..." flipping through the bunch of papers stacked on his knees, the aide tries to figure that out, "...I'm not sure, sir. I thought there was one due for arrival, but they told us that would take a few days to get them here. "  
  
Warner rolls the thought in his head, what if these are the, so-called, experts sent to help them. Running out of options, and pressed for time to unlock the secrets of the mysterious craft, the General shows the only leniency in his whole life. He gets up out of his chair and opens the door connecting to the room the two prisoners are sitting in.  
  
" Doctor.... was it? ", he says in a half sigh, half serious nature. The Doctor leaps from his chair and regains his happy posture again. " Yes, that's right. And you are? "  
  
" General Warner. Tell me, what's your doctrine in? ", He asks him. The Doctor smiles and gives the answer he usually tends to say when someone asks him that, " Oh...you could say I'm a Doctor of all the known fields."  
  
Puzzled by his obvious deceitful remark, the gruff military man takes his word for it; rather then ask another silly question that would result in another silly answer from him. They shake hands after their introductions and seem more on a friendlier term, all of which stuns Andrea, who could have sworn a few minutes ago, their goose was cooked. Speaking of which, she was still hot and bothered, but also having a big problem breathing, but rather then stay with the two soldiers who are breathing down her neck, she decides to get out with the Timelord while she can. She runs quickly up behind the Doctor and taps him on the shoulder as they are lead out of the room, he leans back a bit to see what she wants as she whispers in his ear.  
  
" Doctor? I don't get it...first they give us a hard time, and now they're going to show us everything? It doesn't make sense." she quietly says to him, not wanting the old General to hear who is within earshot of them.  
  
" Just go with the flow Andrea, Trust me...I know what I'm doing." he says back in the same low whisper and lays a finger aside his nose quickly. The General, his aide, the Doctor and Andrea, are led out to a long hallway. At the end of it is a door with the word " Exit " written on it. Walking through it, they step outside and come out to a beautiful view of the setting sun out on the hot desolate New Mexico plains. They continue walking with the General as he heads towards the big fifty-one hanger that holds the Cybermen spacecraft. Much more noisy outside, things are still bustling all over with soldiers and vehicles. Andrea taps the Doctor on the back again and squishes in beside him, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and leans in to listen.  
  
" Area 51 Doctor...its Area 51! ", she says in an excited whispered tone. The Doctor squints as he tries to think, and whispers back at her with his bit of knowledge, " Actually my dear, this isn't the infamous ' Area ' you know of...that place won't exist for another few years or so. This was the beginning of their whole alien conspiracy, so don't expect too see a whole lot. They had only captured the one ship on this date...funny...I do remember there being a hanger with a number on it...but I didn't think 51 was it. Curious isn't it? "  
  
Her face was of disappointment, Area 51 was more around her time then this one, this would be the launching point for such secret behavior, but despite the fact that it wasn't the base she'd come to know, it was still a great thrill to see. They finally approach the building and enter in; the guards salute Warner and allow him, his aide, the Doctor and Andrea to pass through. As they enter the massive structure, the site of the slivery damaged ship takes Andrea and the Doctor back. Andrea was in awe; this was the first time in her life that she was able to witness an event that would shake the very foundation of human belief.  
  
Back inside the base building, in the large storage cooler, the Cyberman continues to repair himself. Sporting a brand new arm, a new leg and attaching an undamaged faceplate to replace his old one, he finishes himself in no time. All that's left of his two companions are scraps, damaged parts and their faceless corpses. It turns towards the door and studies it's design with its built in sensors. It then begins to pound away on the metal, trying to break through the door to freedom. The soldier outside the restricted lab guarding the Cybermen bodies hears the muffled bangs being made in the room. Not sure as to what it is, he leaves his post and enters into the room. As he scans inside, he can still hear the sound of fists pounding away on something close by. He soon realizes its the cold storage door, and becomes alarmed at the fact something might still be alive in there.  
  
In the hanger, the flamboyantly dressed Timelord examines the ship close up. He runs his hand against the hull and rubs his fingers after feeling the smoothness of it. " Odd.... its so smooth, and yet feels almost non- metallic. Interesting, I imagine it must be some sort of Metal-liquid polymer alloy of some such." he says sounding like the more scientist he's known for, " Probably with some crystalline grain substructure as well...that would account for its diamond hard outer shell, making it more heat resistant and space worthy."  
  
His further look upon it gives him reason to pause for the moment, a look of realization of what this could be used for also strikes his very old brain, " Or even.... Time travel for that matter. It would be able to withstand enormous pressure; time streams wouldn't even affect it. " Warner has no idea what the man is ranting on about, but still listens as if oddly dressed man knows what he's talking bout.  
  
The General and Andrea watch him as he continues to look around at the ship, his eyes are wildly gazing at ever inch of the craft as he continues in his analysis. " No seams on it, not even a door hatch..." He looks into the front damaged part; he sees the cockpit and the chairs the three aliens must have been in. The burned, torn apart front is the only exposure to the inside he can see. But there is more to the ship then just the front, the back looks like it could carrier a small cargo bay, at least that's what he thinks anyhow.  
  
" My men tried to use weld cutters on it, they couldn't even get through, we've even tired hammers, special drills and yet nothing can even scratch its surface." Warner informs the Doctor. Which seems to be no surprise to the Timelord, humans have the most limited ways of trying to gain access to something they don't understand, which is why he doesn't even bother to act surprised at the General's comments. Andrea is puzzled by its design, smooth as silk, angular and very tall if it was raised vertically. But its so sleek and well polished, she just couldn't understand how anyone could make such a thing so well manufactured. She walks over to have a feel herself, when is she ever going to have the chance again to touch something so historic, and as she waves her hand along the backside where the doctor didn't, a small red light begins to flash on the metal area she put her hand on. The blinking looks as if it's within the metal itself, like a liquid display screen, flashing on and off. Andrea is shocked by it and alerts the Doctor to her accidental discovery.  
  
" Doctor!! Look! ", She hollers. The Timelord rushes back to her at the back of the ship, and the General walks in as well to have a look. Studying the flash, he soon realizes what it must be. "Good work Andrea! I knew there must be an entry panel somewhere. Now then, lets open her up shall we? ", He says grinning to the both of them. As the Doctor presses on the button, the General screams at him for a moment of hesitation, " Wait...Let's not rush into this with out having some sort of armed unit here! "  
  
His barking is too late though, the red light turns a bright green after the Doctor touches it, and as if to appear out of nowhere, the a small door pops open and begins to decline down. On the door are built in metallic steps, which enter into the new opening they've found. As it completes its full swing down open, a whooshing sound is heard from the ship, perhaps the hydraulics settling after its completion. The Doctor, pleased with the result, turns to Warner and Andrea with the look of his satisfaction. Andrea lets out a big toothy smile and says the one thing that comes to her mind, " Oh, Cooool! "  
  
"Shall we have a peek? ", he says to her while she still has the amazed look on her face. She squeals and walks right behind him as he enters into the vessel. The General is weary of going in without some sort of armed guard, but his human curiosity drives him in with them. The Doctor stands within the ship, not moving only staring at what he sees. Andrea finally steps in with him and notices the big difference as well. The inside in massive, so massive that you'd swear it was inside another huge ship. Stretching for miles out from wall to wall, bottom to top, the scale is unbelievable. The General finally enters in and is not sure what he's seeing, wasn't this smaller on the outside? He thinks to himself.  
  
Andrea stands beside the Doctor as they look at the rows and rows of open floors, with some sort of cryo-units placed all inside the walls of the ship. " Uh...Doctor? Wasn't this smaller on the outside? I mean...its almost like we've gone into your...you know..." she says to him like a frightened little mouse. The echoes of her voice reverberate right through the cold, metallic interior.  
  
The Doctor just stares away at the walls, a chill in the air sends an icy warning within him that he's seen this type of configuration before. " Like the Tardis you mean, yes. I wasn't aware another species in the universe had this type of technology, still...something troubles me about this...I'm sure I've seen something like this before..." his dead pan response puts him a thinking mode, looking at the walls that house ice covered storage containers, makes him curious about what's inside. The General still gaping his mouth open as to the sheer size inside, looks beside him and sees an instrument panel with flashing lights and weird looking buttons. Almost ice covered themselves, he dares himself to tap on the console with caution. The Doctor hears him fiddling around with it and quickly turns to him. "Don't Touch Anything!! My god man, you don't know what you could be activating! ", He yells at him. The booming scream he gives bounces off the walls of the mammoth sized interior of the craft, the General doesn't like his tone of voice and recoils like a scared kid. Not use to having someone yell at him for a change, he snaps back at the Doctor for an answer.  
  
" What in the world is going on?! What is this thing? How can this be bigger on the inside? I want answers Man!! ", He yelps at the Timelord.  
  
The Doctor walks over to one of the storage devices nearby, the grated metal floor covered in ice crunches below his feet with each step, he leans in to the frost covered container and wipes down at the glass that is clearly part of the chamber's door. His eyes grow wide once he sees what's behind it, and starts to breathe like a man in panic. Andrea and the General wonder what's spooked him so, and walk over behind him as they both can clearly see what lurks behind the glass container. Inside is a frozen face, of a similar creature now lying in their cold storage area inside the base. The Doctor looks at both of them and holds on to both of their shoulders as if he were faint with worry.  
  
" We must destroy this vessel!! ", he says in a panic. The General angry at the very thought, wonders why they should even attempt such a stupid idea. " Why?! What is it with you Boy? What are those things? "  
  
The Doctor looks up at the old fool and snarls at him with a breath of doom, " They're Cybermen!! "  
  
Back at the base building, the armed guard that was checking out the noise in the lab soon sees the cold storage door the aliens where in is starting to pop off, huge fist like impressions dent the thick door. With one final punch the door comes crashing down, as steam from the ice melting from rises up off of it. The guard scared of his wits, cocks his gun and readies himself for what is about to walk on out. The Cyberman slowly emerges from the cool vapor surrounding him, much like a demon out of a horrible dream. Its feet pound down on the ground as it walks, marching out like a stiff cyborg, the movements are somewhat quick and jerky. The guard totally now loses his mind, he opens fire on the marching machine hoping to kill it dead, the bullets bounce and ricochet off of its armor plating, causing less damage this time round. Backing up and still firing away at it, the soldier is pinned into a corner with no escape. The metallic zombie moves in on the panicking human, and brings its arms up ready to strangle him dead. The guard lets out a huge scream as it looks like his end is near.  
  
A group of fellow officers come running down the hall after hearing the man's scream, they rush over to the door and yell towards it. " Jake?! Jake, you alright in there?! What's Happening??!! ", The young friend screams. They burst into the room and see a very tall metal man, with his right hand crushing the throat of their fellow soldier buddy. The Cyberman has him up above his head, one hand holding him upward as the body now becomes lifeless within his grasp. The slivery menace then turns its head to see the other standing there in horror; it drops the dead human and now begins to march towards them. Unarmed, and totally afraid, they all scream as the alien creature now moves quickly on them, this time its movements are very fast. With no time to escape, the men all become victims to the beings awesome strength and brutality.  
  
The Doctor and the others finally get out of the ship, and as they appear, Warner's aide comes rushing over to tell him of what's going on. " Sir! Sir! There's trouble in the main building!!! Shots are being fired and men are fleeing the building!! ", He screams out of breath. The General sneers in defiance, and starts to run over towards the hanger door that leads outside. " Damnit all!! Fortify the positions!! Get me every man available!! Move people MOOOVE!!! ", He hollers at the aide and other soldiers waiting for him near the hanger exit. Andrea is confused about what's going on and looks to the Doctor for some sort of explanation.  
  
"What...what's going on?! What does this mean?!!" saying to him with frightened panic in her voice.  
  
The Doctor stand in shock, the look of pending doom on his face gives no sign of hope to his young companion, as he answers her in the most serious manner.  
  
" The Cybermen have come, it's an invasion force. If we don't find a way to stop them...Earth is finished! "  
  
The screams coming inside the military building are widespread, General " Ace " Warner, the hard nosed old base commander, can't help but hear the carnage that's being done within the structure. He whips out his standard side pistol and runs for cover to a near by jeep, several other soldier are currently positioned them themselves, aiming their automatic weapons towards the sound. The night finally fallen, but with all the weapons fire, base lights on and the spotlights shinning on the building, it was bright enough to see what was happening.  
  
" I thought you men killed that thing?!! ", he yelps at the two army men, who just happened to be the two guys that found the ship in the first place. Young private Gord Nash and Lieutenant Saul Red, the two responsible for shooting the Cyberman out at the crash site a few days ago, that now seems to have risen from the dead. They look at each other for some sort of explanation, but are just as baffled as their commander.  
  
" He sure looked dead to us sir! ", Red says loudly over the screaming and weapons fire. The three of them get up from behind the jeep and start to fire they're weapons at the building, just like the rest of the soldiers are doing in a flurry of action.  
  
Inside the hanger, the Doctor and Andrea listen as the heated battle rages on. Andrea looks at the Doctor for some sort of plan of action for themselves, " Tell me you have a plan? Some sort of bomb your keeping in storage again? Anything?! ", She begs of him. The Doctor thinks hard; he grabs a hold of her and runs towards the hanger's exit. " I may have something that might slow it down.... I've got to find the General first though. ", he says to her as they run for the opening. Outside they scurry over to Warner and his men, they lean down to keep their heads away from the flying bullets whizzing around.  
  
" General! I've got to get to my.... my blue box...", he says to him, knowing that now is not the time to explain what it is, ".... I need an escort to go there! I might have something in there that would help! "  
  
The bullets and army men start to quiet down, the rampaging Cyberman seems to have cleared them all out of the building for now. The General has a chance to look at the Doctor to give his answer, " You don't need one.... we had your blue so-called police box brought here for inspection. It's over there behind the hanger. " Indeed it was, like it was a regular phone booth, waiting in the dark back lot with a lone spotlight shining down on it. The Timelord smiled and thanked the General for bringing it. Warner just nodded to him and then quickly grabbed him before he bolts off to go to it. " Tell me Doctor...just what the heck is that made of, my men have been trying for ours to get into it...its almost as indestructible as the ship." he curiously asks the strange man he's come to rely on for now. The Doctor leans over and withdraws an odd shaped key from his pocket, " Yes, I'm sorry I forgot to tell your boys there about that. You need one of these to get in General; the rest is a trade secret. ", He jokingly remarks. He motions to Andrea to stay with the General and his men, while he goes round back to fetch something from the Tardis. Andrea nods and watches him tip toe out like a goofy idiot and then run like something was after him. He vanishes out of sight, as he finally reaches the corner around the hanger building.  
  
Inside the now bullet riddled government building, the Cyberman continues his walk through the hallway. Its metal is still intact, but looks as though its been taking a heavy beating. One small thing drives this machine, complete it's mission to reawaken the others on the vessel. It would be doing a lot more damage if it had one of its energy weapons, but unfortunately for him, those are all stored on the ship. For now, marching to the very death is all it can do, it will keep going till it reaches the ship and activates the others. When there was other times the Cybermen have attempted to invade earth, its has always been closer to the 1960's, 70's, 80's and the future era, the Doctor has always been there to stop their evil plans. Roswell was the last place he'd expect to see them show up, and now must make sure history isn't harmed by their meddling.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ Back within the Cybermen ship, someone walks up the steps of the open door of the spacecraft, the shadow shrouded figure walks down the corridor and opens one of the doors at the end of the long, wide open, icy hall of the ship. Inside the next room, is the power core of the entire vessel, the mysterious person shrouded in the dark shade of the dimly lit interior, opens up a console to the massive power core. It is a great big engine that almost resembles that of the Tardis the Doctor uses, its long column stretches up for miles, but seems to remain running as it hums softly with power. The dark figure, reaches in with a pair of black-gloved hands, and removes a funny shaped object. Its small and almost looks exactly like the piece the Doctor needs to repair his Tardis. As the mystery man holds it in his grasp, a slight quiet giggle comes out of him. He leaves the room and walks down the corridor again that leads out of the ship. But just as he is about to exit the alien craft, he turns to the small console the General was fiddling with earlier, and turns on one of the buttons.  
  
" Now Doctor...let's give you a challenge before fun is over. ", the person says in a raspy whisper like voice. The low giggling soon bellows out into a riotous laughter as the sinister figure exits the craft. The button he switched on opens up only one of the Cybermen cryo-tubes, the sleeping cyborg starts to awaken out of its slumber and its blank dead round robot eyes, glow with the surge of power.  
  
Out in the base field, the General and his men patiently wait for the lumbering sliver cyborg to appear out of the building; Shot to hell and looking more perforated then before. Andrea is given a hand weapon, as she explains the gruff base commander that she was once an officer of the law in Canada not too long ago. He senses a common call to duty in her as he hand over the gun, he's never herd of female officers before, only female nurses that served in the army. Still, he could use all the help he can get, especially now that the Cyberman soon rips out of the building forcefully.  
  
" There it is men! OPEN FIREEE!!! ", He orders at them loudly. The entire base is surrounded with soldiers, all of them shooting their weapons at the walking tin zombie that has bashed its way out of the building's exit door. The ricochet of bullets off of its metal hull sparks and flares as the creature continues to walk forward towards them. Andrea stands up and starts firing at the head, her effort has little results as she finishes her round of ammo and then ducks back down to reload.  
  
" It's not stopping him! Gawd...where's the Doctor when you really need him?" she says in desperation. No sooner had she said that, do we see the Doctor coming out of his Tardis, with some sort of makeshift device he probably made in his small lab inside. Clutching on to it, he madly dashes over around the corner to see the Cyberman pushing through the men; it swings at them, smacking the group of soldiers out of its way. One- armed man tries to shoot it at close encounter, but has no effect on its gleaming silver armor, the Cyberman stares him down and grabs him. He holds the man over his head, the powerfulness of the creature makes this human as light as a feather to it, he then chucks the soldier at another group of combatants slightly off to the side. As the man drops, it also takes out the small band of soldiers, who lose they're balance from the impact and all lay down on the ground. The Doctor soon runs up in front of the hanger, he fumbles with the homemade creation, trying to activate it. The Cyberman continues to march towards the massive hanger where the alien ship lays; the Doctor is now the only thing standing in his way. But the crafty Timelord manages to turn on the device, which more looks like a bunch of spare parts from other devices all slapped together, but it manages to work much to the Doctor's surprise. It starts to emit a loud hum that pulsates, growing louder and louder. Its sound waves penetrate the walking sliver goon, as it grows ever more painful to the creature; soon the alien begins to hold it's hands over its head, the sound pounds away in its mind. A loud electronic voice cries out from the Cyberman as it gasps in pain, it kneels on the ground and continues to contort in shear agony.  
  
" GENERAL!! ", He cries to him, " Get a one of those tanks over here and run it down!! I can't hold him here forever!! " Nodding firmly, the General orders his man to signal the tank sitting not to far away to move forward. With the instruction relayed, the tank makes its way inward towards the enemy. The screeching, rusted grind of the metal gears gets faster and faster, the tracks moving at a much more rapid pace as it aims itself at the Cyberman laying helpless on the ground. The kill is swift and brutal; the flattening crunch of metal on metal soon makes short work of the silver menace. It now lies dead on the ground, as the massive machine rolls over and exposes the result of its devastating destruction made to it. All the men cheer, they see that victory came very quick and all run in to inspect the wreckage.  
  
Coming out of the alien craft, yet another Cyberman pops out to see what all the noise is about. It makes its way down the ship's descending door staircase and looks around the structure it finds itself in. Its dead black round robotic eyes soon sees an image it knows all to well, standing just outside the hanger doors, is the Doctor. The large doors of the hanger reveal his presence as they were left open enough to look outside, he's not even facing the other Cyberman, not knowing there is another one to worry about. The new threat targets in on him, this one is armed with its energy weapon, and poised to attack dead on.  
  
Cybermen know the Doctor all too well, so much so, that they've added his biological scans to their programs, in order to recognize him immediately. The meddling Timelord has always stood in their way for conquest and revenge, they have seen him in many regenerations and almost never realized it was him in the past. But no longer, the last encounter they had together made sure they'd never forget his unique bio readout, if they ever did meet up with him again, he must be destroyed. This Cyberman is different from the last one they just finished crushing, this one seems to have a different color on its handle bar like helmet, the bars are tinted black, probably to signify that this is a leader of its army.  
  
With the Doctor in its view, it soon realizes it's primary function. " Ahhh..." it says in a robotic tone, " The Doctor! I must KILL him! "  
  
Andrea is greatly relieved its all over, smiling at the man she's been traveling with, she runs over to him to give him a hug. But as she makes her way over she soon sees something moving within the hanger, the doors being open part way, reveal to her the thing walking towards her friend. The Doctor still unaware of the Cyberman coming up from behind in the hanger looks to his companion as she screams out at him.  
  
"Oh LOOK! DOCTOR!!! There's another one coming!!! ", She says in a panic driven outburst. The General stops his smiling as he becomes aware of the sight as well; in fact, all the men on the base start to get the same look. The Doctor turns around to see what his pretty young female friend is screaming about as she points. He soon whips around to see yet another one of his enemies heading towards him, and with an energy blaster no less. The metal man fires his weapon at the Timelord, but misses his mark, the blast destroys the Doctor's invention, shattering apart into pieces. The Doctor is caught off guard by that blast, as the device now flies apart out of his hands in a dazzle of heat and sparks. His dazed look is soon, quickly over as he now starts frantically running for cover. Shots from the deadly weapon ring out again, the ionic pulse from the gun create energy blasts right behind the Timelords feet as he makes his mad dash over behind a truck.  
  
Andrea, the General and a few soldiers soon join him. The Doctor wheezes out of breath as he lays there completely stunned. " Didn't I tell you not to touch anything in there General Warner! ", he says at the man in an exhausted yelp. Warner trying to keep an eye on the hanger and the gasping odd dressed man as well, tries to tell him otherwise, " I didn't touch a Goddamn THING! Perhaps you triggered something in there while you were having your looky loo Doctor!! ", He yells back. Andrea tries to calm them both down, " Ok!! Enough! We can't start blaming everyone now...We've got bigger problems for the moment! "  
  
The Cyberman enters out of the hanger building, the smoldering fire on the ground in font of it, makes the creature look like its coming straight of hell. The glare of the flames dances in the reflective circles of its dark eyes. It again holds up the weapon and begins firing at the entire force. All the soldiers have regrouped, and try to stay behind cover as they attempt to kill this new one. Tanks once again try to move in and run it down, but the idea doesn't work the second time, as the angered tin man uses his weapon against the bulky metal vehicle. It explodes into a massive fireball and rips apart as the blast kills everyone inside of it. The debris flinging from the explosion drops everywhere, some of the soldiers near by get hit by its hot leftovers and soon find themselves on fire as well.  
  
" This is slaughter! ", Warner exclaims, "Someone get me a grenade launcher up here!! " The men scurry at the commander's order, they start bringing down the very weapon he asked for as they duck and cover as the Cyberman continues to fire at them all. The Doctor lies there, wondering what to do now, " Damn! Without that device I can't impair them long enough for the army to move in on them. I must think of something...I must....", the Timelord babbles on. Andrea looks worried for her Timelord friend; his muttering is that of a man in shock, if he starts to lose it, then they're all in trouble. The General prepares his grenade launcher, and aims it at the marching menace. Firing the weapon at it, it makes contact on the creature's chassis and explodes in a brilliant ploom of fire. Warner screams in delight, a solid hit, just like his old war time days in world war two. Rather then flee and fight another day, his motto is to ' Fight to the bitter end with every last man '.  
  
As the smoke settles, he sees the result he wanted didn't happen, scorched from the burn, but not damaged as much as he'd hope for. The Cyberman looks his way and opens fire with his weapon this time. He grabs the Timelord quickly and runs out of harms way with Andrea running along side. The weapon causes the truck to explode; the shock wave of the blast knocks them all to the ground, they've all just moved out of the way in the nick of time when it happened. The Doctor snaps out of his stupor, the others beside him are slightly recovering from the blast wave, turning his head and giving a look of horror at the truck, it could have been all of their deaths had they stayed. He gets up and sees the bullet-riddled building the first Cyberman sprang out of earlier. He dashes towards the building, hoping the one firing at them is too preoccupied to lock in on him. As he makes his way over, Andrea recovers and sees him fleeing for the structure, ".... uhhh...Doctor? DOCTOR!!! ", the stupid girl cries out. That was enough for the Cyberman to see him almost reaching the entrance to the place, the alien reaches out with his weapon and finally locks on to the Doctor. As the Timelord opens up the door, he hears the electronic voice call out to him.  
  
" Doctoooor! There is NO ESCAPE! ", It says in a high pitched electronic tone.  
  
The Doctor stands there helpless as the Cyberman fires his weapon at him; Andrea screams out loud as the metallic man pulls the trigger. The Doctor stands there with no hopes of escaping the blast from the Cyberman's gun, but as it looks as though the quirky Timelord is doomed, a shell from another nearing tank hits the robotic zombie just at the same time. The blast causes the creature to fling to his back, a result of the full impact made from the artillery. The Doctor wastes no time, that blast literally saved his neck, he rushes right into the building as he once again escapes death. The Cyberman shows signs of being damaged, the blast did affect it, but raising to its feet again it shows no signs of stopping. This time the cyber creature decides that these humans are more important to wipe out for the moment, the gun still clasped in its hands, it takes out that second tank that wounded it so. Andrea is relieved the Doctor made it; she decides to chance it and make a break for the door as well. The military is too busy keeping the metal man busy for him to target her; she passes on by without a single shot being made at her. The General finally shakes off his shell shock from the truck explosion and joins his men in the assault.  
  
Inside the building, the Doctor runs down the hall and into the lab where the previous Cybermen lay before. Searching the room, he finds most of the things he needs to use as tools and clears away the main operation table sitting in the middle of the room that's covered with debris. Andrea soon catches up with the Doctor and sees him in the lab. " Doctor!! Oh thank god...I was worried..." she sighs in relief.  
  
" So was I Andrea.... so was I...", he says as he continues to clear away the table to work on, " but no time to reflect on the near miss of my passing, its time to find a solution.... and right quick."  
  
He looks in the cold storage area that the first Cyberman escaped from; looking in he discovers the cybernetic leftovers the other had left behind. He wheels each table into the main room, and frantically looks through all the pieces. Andrea runs to the window as more explosions erupt outside. " Its like a nightmare out there Doc..... I can't believe such horrors exist in real life. It all looks so fantastic in science fiction, but facing the real trauma of it all is entirely different. ", Her head bows as she thinks of all the lives lost, the slight waiver in her voice makes it sound like she's about to cry for all those men. The Timelord can't spare the moment to reflect on that issue as well, he still whips through pieces of dead cyber beings in order to make a new device against them. " Yes.... so much death...I've fought them so many times, in so many places and yet the carnage is never enough for them. Pity. They have such wonderful technology...and use it for all the wrong reasons. ", He says like a working scientist with too much going on in his mind.  
  
Andrea walks back over to the frantic working man, looking in closer she sees him tinkering with small chips and metal pieces, and wonders how he's going to connect them all together. " How are you going to make those fit together? You don't even have a soldering gun here to work with. Not to mention the fine tools needed to repair the damaged circuits. ", She tells him in her smug know it all tone. "Oh dear Andrea...when will you learn that technology, especially alien technology, almost never works in the same realm that you perceive it. ", his quirky tone rebuts. She gazes in deeper to the small chips he's joining together, and notices that the metal and wires are fusing together at the micro level. Like a meshing of liquid, it pours and joins into each other, as if it was alive and healing itself. Technology like this is beyond the fantastic, its regenerative and almost to her very unnatural. To see parts meld together without the help of a tool or even something to weld it together is just mind blowing. " Oh wow...that's...that's just cool..." she says with a childlike wonder.  
  
" Yes...very cool...", the Doctor winks at her, " And very dangerous.... if I do too much...it might try to form itself into a cybermat. ", he warns her in a concerned manner. She doesn't understand what he's talking about though, " Cybemat? Sounds like a futuristic throw rug..." The Doctor giggles at the comment she made, " ...yes, a throw rug that could kill you. Too much to explain about that, lets just finish up here..."  
  
Cybermats, the small armored bug like creatures that the Cybermen use to patrol their vessels sometimes, or even as a security measures. They look almost innocent in their designs, but many a person has mistaken that outward appearance and paid the price. The Doctor knows that their technology is always expanding and evolving, used parts from all of them can now fashion out small Cybermats simply by reassembling the leftovers. That is, if the Cybermen have the time and skill to make it happen, which is why the last one couldn't make any at the time. In no time at all, the skillful Timelord creates a small round plate, it has a few flashing lights on it, several buttons and has a flexible metal strap to hold around him. " They we are...perfect. Just enough power for one...hopefully it will have enough for what I need to do. ", He jauntily speaks out.  
  
" Uh.... do I really need to ask you about it? ", Andrea asks him with a questionable look on her face. He looks at her while strapping on the odd creation around his waist, " It's a sort of camouflage.... or stealth shield if you like. It emits a negative field around me so I become invisible to the Cyberman. They're eyes are full of sensors and heat detectors...so this will mask me from they're view. "  
  
" Ah....", she says, " So they won't even be able to see you, even if you walk right up to their faces and wave in front of them."  
  
" Well...", the Doctor says as he starts to head out the lab, ".... I think that would be abit extreme, but glad to see your catching on. "  
  
She follows him out as they leave towards the exit again, the war raging outside is still loud and apocalyptic. As they look out, they see the army's number is dwindling down, bodies everywhere, fires raging, cars, tanks and other vehicles ripped apart from the Cyberman's weapon. The Doctor can see the battle is starting to wear thin, but also sees the cybernetic being making its way back into the hanger. Probably heading back into the ship to awake the others, not at all a good thing to happen, should more of them arise, the base will be cleared out in no time at all. He switches on a green button on his homemade cyber-stealth belt, the slight pinging of the electricity flowing through gives him a minute to pause and look at his faithful assistant. " Now then.... find General Warner and tell him to keep back. And another thing, if you don't see me come out from that hanger in ten minutes, tell him to get out of here and evacuate the people. ", He says seriously to her. The fear in her eyes is enough to tell him she's not comfortable with his death wish, but since this is the fate of humanity we're talking about here, she does what she's told.  
  
" Ok Doc....but please for me.... don't stay there too long. Do what you have to and get out..." she says to him with much affection. But he notices her breathing rather heavily, she's still sweating and adjusting her tight yellow halter-top she chose to wear. Looking at her, gives a quick peek at her cleavage, and back up into her eyes, " See...I told you it was too tight....", he says jokingly to her. She just slaps his shoulder hard and gives him a sourpuss face, " Oooh Shut up. "  
  
He smiles and runs quickly towards the hanger, while she bolts off to find the General. She weaves in and out of places for shelter, looking towards the hanger, seeing both the Cyberman and the Doctor head for the same place. The Doctor soon runs up behind the cyber creature, and follows up slowly behind it. With a gasp of breath, he soon walks in front of the being to see if the unit it working. If not, he's a dead man, if it does, then he'll pat himself on the back about it later. The Cyberman stops suddenly, just as the Timelord passes, which causes the Doctor to break quickly too. " Did he see me? " He wonders. The metal zombie uses its eye sensors to scan around, through its eyes; it can only see body heat temperatures, motion, ultraviolet light and other variable sources of energy. But nothing is seen standing a few feet away from him. The Doctor is nothing more then a hole in its vision. And so, it continues to make its way over to the ship, and with a look of great relief, so does the Doctor.  
  
Andrea finally finds the General, trying to keep his men all together as they try and regroup once again. Hiding behind one of the tanks that are now a burnt out cinder, the few that are left are not enough to stop another attack. The General and a handful of soldiers, that's it. Andrea is glad to see that they are ok, and give Warner the Doctor's instruction, he too saw the crazy Timelord walk right on in with the cybernetic alien, and wonders what he's up too.  
  
" How in the hell did he just pass that thing by? My men are dying out here and he's flirting with the devil! ", He grumbles at her.  
  
" General, he's found away to hide his body signature from they're vision. They have no idea he's among them...but its low on power so I don't know how long it will last. You've got to pull back now, and wait for the Doctor to come out. ", She instructs him, " Ten minutes.... that's all he asks. If he doesn't come out by then.... you men have to get out of here...and get out fast! "  
  
" No way lil' missy. I retreat for no man.... or Alien for that matter.", he re-authorities himself, " By god, if he doesn't come out of there within ten minutes, I'll order the bombers to drop the A-bomb and leave no one left alive here. "  
  
His answer sends the biggest chill down her back, what a total jackass, he'd kill thousands of innocent people just like that. " General.... that's INSANE!! This whole town.... and ah.... hello.... a few more all around here will be taken out as well!!" she barks down on him.  
  
" Listen, I can't afford to let one of those things get out, if that means the lives of every man woman and child within this area.... then so be it!! What would happen if I let those things loose if the Doctor fails? The world would be no match for such...heartless machines!! ", His voice rings true to her, all of the men also agree with him. This is a do or die situation, their last stand, if the strange man they've come to know as only the Doctor can't do it, then they are responsible for the lives of millions who wouldn't stand a chance against these things.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ The Doctor steps quietly as he follows the heavily damaged Cyberman, it limps up the crafts stairs as it re-enters the spaceship, with one last gulp, the Doctor follows up as well. The leaking, battle ravaged metal man, walks up to the main storage control panel. Pressing each of the buttons, it activates the chambers for the others to awaken. The Timelord slowly passes by the cyber creature, trying not to make a sound on frozen metal grates is hard, but with all the various sounds of the cryo-tubes opening, his footsteps are well muffled. Almost running in time with each Cyberman cryo-tube opening up, he runs down the vast corridor and straight for the engine room. He's got to work fast or it's goodbye earth, and hello Cyberman mass invasion. He finally reaches the door to the main engine room, gasping heavily; he turns to see the many containers popping open. Total fear fills his eyes, as he sees the room surge with power to each pod they're all in.  
  
"Come on ol' boy.... this isn't the time for being faint of heart. Remember what you use to tell Tegan...Braveheart. Braveheart old chap..... Braveheart! ", He constantly mutters to himself. Tegan, an old companion he never has forgotten. Back during his fifth regeneration, Tegan would always comment on how scared she was, to which would always tell her to have a " Braveheart " and keep going no matter how bad it seems. Strange how he can always have the odd remembrance of old companions, to him it seems like it was a lifetime ago, for many Timelords, it is. He's been in worst situations before, and for some reason he's always been deadly afraid. Well, almost always. Back during his original form, before the regenerations took effect, he was a very old man, with no fear what so ever. Innocent days he would call them, before he had seen what the universe was throwing at him. Horrors constantly faced him in each new turn, and perhaps the biggest fear was creeping into him yet, that of getting to his last regenerative days. Twelve lives and that's that, Timelords usually terminate themselves when that day comes, or else they start to become something else. The Master always springs into his mind, a man that used up all his lives and then cheated death by trying to expand his years beyond. It only made him corrupt and evil. But he was relieved to know the Master was dead at long last. Killed while trying to steal his lives, he was sucked into the Eye of Harmony, the power core of the very heart of the Tardis.  
  
No more time to reflect. It was time to do a job, so he quickly entered the room. What he saw confused him even more, he'd swear he was standing in front of a Tardis control room. Strange, no being in the universe has access to Timelord technology; it was a mystery within a mystery. Someone or something is giving technology of the Timelords to other beings. Again he shakes off the questions in his mind, he must focus on what he must do. Now that he knows this is in fact a Tardis like craft, he looks inside the main console in front of him to sabotage the inner workings. Fiddling with the many wires and switches, he soon looks up and thinks to himself, " If they have the same modifications as the Tardis...they must have a time materialization spatial ecto-stablizer that I need to repair mine " Smiling at his revelation, he looks up to the area it would be sitting in, but soon discovers its not there. It should be there, it needs to be there, but it isn't. Strange he thinks, almost like it was taken already. But who or what could have taken it? Who would know this craft would be here at this exact moment? Even more puzzling, who would know the inside of this craft would be like a Tardis?  
  
Once again he has to shake off the many questions rattling around that inquisitive mind of his. He yanks out the wires and soon connects too output connectors together. Getting up from the panels, he looks at the top of the console and fiddles with the switches and buttons. " There...that should do it. Start the countdown..." Pushing yet another button, "...this is one technology they'll never have again. Or should ever have gotten in the first place for that matter. ", He says with a scowl on his face.  
  
" Time to flee..." he says spinning around quickly and making a dash out the door. Just as he exists the engine room, he is given to the sight of many Cybermen waking out of their chambers. A never ending sight of silvery metal beings slowly climbing down, walking out and rising up out of their icy slumber. The whole interior is crawling with cybernetic beings. It's a long way down the corridor to get to the exit. The Cyberman leader is quickly repairing himself as he watches the others rise from their tombs. The Doctor starts to take a few steps forward, that deadly afraid feeling creeping back into his gut. Just then, his special belt makes a funny electronic noise. He taps on it furiously, " Oh no...no, no, no, no....not now.....keep going! Please keep the power going!!! ", He says panic stricken.  
  
Just as the Cyber leader looks down the corridor, he starts to see a faint body outline of the Doctor. It fades in and out, which can only mean one thing to the being; someone is on board, someone not of their kind. It rises up and pushes the other Cybermen walking down the path out of its way. It gazes at the fluctuating signature and soon realizes who it is.  
  
"The Doctor...", the lumbering spaceman utters, ".... DOCTOR! ", it bellows out loud. Soon many Cybermen start to turn and see him standing there out in the middle of the corridor walkway. The image they see is a slight outline of him, looking around at them all, and trying to adjust his belt. Almost all in unison, they start to walk his way, like the dead coming to claim his flesh, they move to intercept the Timelord they've all sworn to kill.  
  
The leader continues to look at him, and orders his men to surround the doomed intruder, " Take Him!! Take HIM!! His death will send a message to his fellow Timelords...The Cybermen are now going to take their place, we will be the true Lords of Time now!!! "  
  
With that phrase, the Doctor looks up and realizes he's in way over his head. There's no place to escape too, the metal creatures are completely cutting him off from his only way out, and now his belt is slowly running out of juice. His feet begin to walk in a back motion as the cybernetic zombies move closer towards him. The Cyberman leader watches as his men engulf the Timelord, making sure he never leaves the vessel alive.  
  
"So Doctor...this is the end for you! At long last.... our revenge will be complete. ", The booming electronic voice says to him.  
  
" It won't work you know! ", the Doctor screams frantically at him, " Even if you kill me, the Timelord supreme council will find a way to stop you! "  
  
The creature doesn't share the Doctor's sense of optimism, " Unlikely Doctor...by the time they realize what has happened, we will have taken over Earth and Galifrey. And there will be no one who will survive our revenge!! ", The metal man says to him in a rather smug tone, of which is pretty uncharacteristic of any Cyberman. They continue to move in on the helpless time traveler, the invisible mode is already coming undone, as he is soon fully visible to all now. With little options left, he simple says, " Damn...so much for this thing...but..." he starts quickly thinking and looks at the engine room he just came out from earlier, " On the other hand...why waste a good thing when you see it. "  
  
He sprints down at the door, just missing the reach of several Cybermen leaning in to swipe him. Once inside he locks the door, hoping it will buy him enough time for one last surprise. The sound of an electronic ticking is heard, the countdown to what ever the Doctor has done is still going strong, precious time is running out for the plump faced galifreian. At the controls of the Tardis like console in front of him, he starts to flip on switches, turns the dials and punches in equations on the computer. The pounding of fists on the door, grows louder, sooner or later, they'll be in there in no time.  
  
Andrea and the other soldiers waiting outside the hanger, nervously wait for the Doctor to spring out from there at any moment. The General is getting restless; checking is watch, as the time grows short for the Timelord's ten-minute wait period. " He's got five minutes left...I've got one of my men standing by to radio the airfield to send up a bomber are way. When that bird gets here within that time.... and your friend isn't out yet? I'm going to order the drop and end this alien takeover once and for all!! ", His voice resonates his firm believe in the matter, he's a soldier doing his duty, protecting his country from an kind of invasion. Andrea knows General Warner is a man of his word; she's met these types of die-hard sort males before during her stint as a Canadian cop. Men like him do what they mean, and mean what they say. She fears the worst for them all, if the Doctor doesn't make it out of there real soon, they're going to feel the point blank feel of a 200 million degree sunburn real fast.  
  
" He'll make it General...he has too! ", she says to comfort her nerves, " Please Doctor...make it..."  
  
Still inside the engine chamber, the Doctor finally completes his task. A quick sound of relief comes out of him and looks over to the door the hundreds of Cybermen are pounding against. They're at the point of breaking through; the Timelord twitches his fingers with dexterity and hold his pointing finger over the last switch. The cybernetic beings finally bust through the door, causing it to rip away to the side. That's when the Doctor pushes the last switch, and a massive energy surge activates down the long engine column and causes large sound wave to generate out of it. It passes through all of the Cybermen like a ripple from a pond, the surge from it causes them all to drop and lay on the floor twitching like stun gun victims. The Doctor uses this wave to run and leap over the many metal men now lying helpless as he dashes for the exit that's free of anyone stopping him. Electrical pulses of energy flicker all over the Cybermen, some struggle to get up again, it's like watching turtles struggle while they're on their backs. Just as the Doctor reaches the exit, a cybernetic hand tries to grab onto his black and white striped pant leg. The Cyberman leader is still trying to stop him, " This will only stop us for a short while Doctor...there's...there's no escape from us now! ", he says with a shaky robotic voice, the shockwave is causing havoc to his systems. The Doctor whips his leg away from the paralyzed foe, " I think not...do you hear that ticking? This ship is about to undergo a rather unique self- destruct. Timelords have only used it once before to stop creatures like you using this technology, lets just say that...things are going to get a lot smaller in here....", he starts stepping out of the craft, ".... to the point of self implosion! "  
  
The Cyberman screams out as he watches the Doctor quickly flee, the sound of the ticking timer has run out. Another spark shoots down the engine pillar and as it clashes with the console bottom, the entire area creates a black hole that starts to suck the inside inward towards it. The rush of wind sucks in the air outside the craft, almost like a vacuum the pressure mounts. The Doctor runs with all of his might out of the hanger, trying not to get sucked back into it, and starts screaming himself from the very force of which it's collapsing in at. The Cybermen are crushing in to the center of the vortex, the whole inside is literally squeezing, twisting and turning to the very core of it. The Timelord sees Andrea and the General yelling at him to run towards them. As he too is screaming out to them as well, " QUICKLY!! AVERT YOUR EYES ALL OF YOU!! DON'T LOOK AT THE HANGER!! NO MATTER WHAT!!!!" he dives behind the ruined tank they're all cowering behind and covers his head, as do they all.  
  
The suction is very massive this time, it now folds in the whole spaceship from the outside and starts to rip away the top of the hanger it's sitting in as well. With one last swift swish gulp, a very blinding light booms out of the building and streaks towards the heavens. Then the light pulls back in to the center of the now exposed vortex and blinks itself out of existence with a quick wink. The wind dies down, bits of wood and small chunks of the now totally blown out hanger drop down and then a quiet hush falls upon the whole base. The Hanger is fully exposed; no spaceship lays in its area anymore, just debris and the sound of the bomber passing through the air that the General Warner had called for. The General looks up and sees it coming over they're area, snatching the large back pack radio off of the scared soldier operating it. He quickly calls to them as they start to hang just above them, " Abort Mission!! I repeat Abort Mission!! ", He says rather urgently. The pilot above confirms his order, " Rodger that.... Aborting Mission. Hey General, what the hell was that light down there anyway; it was so bright I bet the whole state of New Mexico saw it. ", The pilot says inquisitively. The General just returns with a simple reply, " You didn't see anything, you got that soldier!! I'll have someone brief you when you land. ", The gruff man says.  
  
"Uhm...Rodger that...returning to the nest. Over and out. ", The pilot replies and soon flies out of their zone.  
  
The Doctor quickly stands up like a jack in the box, and smiles gleefully. " Incredible! Do you know I've only witnessed that once in my lifetime.... well two if you count now...just a mere glimpse when I was a younger man. Ah well, I think they've learned a valuable lesson, hmm.... don't you think so? ", He says in a cheerful manner.  
  
Andrea slowly rises up; eyes peer out from behind the tank, as she stares at the hanger that no longer is left standing. The General also rises up and sees the wreckage that's been left behind, and when finally stood up, so too did the rest of his men. They knew it was ok now, they cheered, clapped and hugged each other now the enemy was finally defeated. The General turned to the joyful men and barked at them to fall back in line. "ALRIGHT YOU MEN!! ENOUGH!!! ", The sound of his voice was enough to cause a major silence amongst them all, " Let's pull it together! I want this base cleaned up and cleared of all the evidence of any mishap here. Well just don't stand there with your hands up your butts...MOOVVE! ", He shouts at them. They of course, move like the wind on that command, grabbing up anything they can. Some grab the bodies of their fallen comrades and drag them over to the nearest truck to load in. Andrea is appalled by Warner's lack of sympathy for these men, they gave him all the best they could, died at his command, and now he still shows no compassion at all.  
  
" Leave them alone! ", she tearfully shouts at the heartless brute, " They've been though enough for you and this country.... even the World! I think that deserves some moment of silence or even joy for they're loyalty to you and all human kind! Even for just a minute or two...."  
  
The tears rolling down her eyes as she turns away from his sourpuss face, the carnage and death was too much for her to bear. The General simply stands behind her and rests his hands on her shoulders. " I've seen death.... I've seen many a horror sweet woman, and I know that these men did they're duty for their country and the entire world. But I can't let all this lay around for everyone to find, what would they think if we showed them just how helpless we where against all this? ", He tells her in a much more softer tone of voice. He turns her around, wiping a tear away from her eye, " I've got to keep them occupied, get they're minds off of the terrible attack that just took place. They need time to morn I know...but now is not the time. We've got to make this place disappear, for the sake of the world. If mankind learns of this, god help the horror that might unfold from those who would panic. More fear is something this world could use a break from, especially after the last war."  
  
The Doctor takes hold of Andrea as she finishes crying in his arms. The General and him look at each other in the eyes and give a little nod; they both know what must be done. The Timelord pulls her away from him after she stops, he holds her chin up with his hand and gives a slight smile, " Come my dear, lets go.... there's nothing we can do here now. This is how it has to be."  
  
She wipes the rest of her face and gives him a slight nod back. They walk over to the hanger that now is littered with debris. Underneath it all, the Tardis that was sitting outside of the wall behind it, still stands. It stands out like a sore thumb, with only one or two big, easily moveable pieces in its way. As the General watches them walk off, a soldier appears with the backpack radio.  
  
" Sir, Sir! A call is coming in; they say that request you made earlier for more troops are on its way. ", The man says out of breathe.  
  
The General just smirks and gives a slight chuckle, " Perfect timing as always. Make sure when the get here they're fully briefed. "  
  
The soldier nods to his order as Warner starts to walk down towards the damaged main building. He quickly turns to the soldier again and makes another order, " Make sure you tell them nothing happened here, I want no one to speak about this at all. Operation Cover up begins now.... got that? ", He yelps to the heavy radio lugging lad.  
  
" Yes, Sir! ", he says to him with a proper salute. As the General continues to walk, two more soldiers approach him. Both Private Gord Nash and Lieutenant Saul Red, having survived the ordeal, ask the gruff commander what to do about the now ex-hanger. " Pardon me, Sir. But with all them troopers pulling through, won't that alert the media? I mean the pilot was right and all, the whole of Roswell must have seen it. ", The young private says. Then Saul steps in, " And what about the hanger? What do we do? ", The black man asks of his superior.  
  
The General stands there thinking, " First...lets clean this all up. We'll make a cover story for the reporters...show them it was all a...a.... weather balloon mishap or something. Secondly, I want bulldozers over here to level the rest of that hanger...it never existed as far as anyone knows. Get some gravel and pave it over...no trace you got me...nothing."  
  
The Private scratches his head and asks another stupid question, " Uh.... sir? Weather balloon's might not do it. Besides they'll want to come onto the base and inspect it for themselves. Where do we take them to lay it out? "  
  
The General looks over to the last remaining hanger left in at the back of the base. Seems like the best place to show them he thinks, seeing that's where they do store they're weather balloons. " Son, that hanger down there.... it should provide us with enough space to layout the weather balloon. Also get me the air force up here with a bunch of planes and what not. This place needs to look like an air base for god sakes! ", The old man gripes.  
  
The men salute him and carry out his orders. As Warner stews about the massive cover up, he watches the Doctor and Andrea enter into the blue police box. He wonders why they've ducked into that cramp little thing, and why did they have that sitting out in the middle of nowhere?  
  
Inside the Tardis, the rattled Andrea soon calms down, and the Doctor shuts the automatic doors and punches in a few coordinates into the computer. That's when he realizes he doesn't have the module to repair the time materialization spatial ecto-stablizer. He sighs out loud as Andrea wonders to what his problem is now, " What's up Doc? ", she says in a happier tone, obviously getting back to making herself happy again.  
  
" I didn't find the stabilizer I needed. Now I don't know what to do....", he says rather frustrated. Andrea looks over to the antique table next to her, one of many old pieces of furnishings he has around the rather large room, and sees the very module he's talking about. " Is this it? ", she asks. The Doctor also looks, and his eyes are full of joy, but a quick wave of confusion sets in. " Yes! Oh...that's...the...........hang on. Where did that come from?", the Timelord asks.  
  
" Here Doctor......it was just sitting here.", she says handing it over to him. He holds it in his hands very softly, bewildered look about him, he is not sure as to where or even how this thing came into his Tardis without his knowledge. " Something is amiss my dear. I noticed while I was in the Cyberman ship there was a spot for this very piece, but it was missing from their console. "  
  
"Maybe you forgot you removed it...placed in your pocket...you know...right?" she says to him with a timid voice. The Doctor shakes his head in disagreement, " No..... I never took it. In fact it looked to me as if it had been removed much later before I even discovered the room. So it makes one wonder...who knows about such at module in this time, on this planet? And more to the point...How on earth did they gain entry into my Tardis without my key? My defenses where activated, its not possible that anyone could have gotten in other then me..." he says rather seriously. Andrea feels uncomfortable about what he's saying, " Do you...do you mean that there's someone in here...I mean in the Tardis with us? "  
  
The Doctor, not knowing what to believe, looks at the module and plugs it in to his console. " I'm not sure my dear...we might even have someone following us, possibly...helping us in some manner? ", his face gives off a questionable look and then once again his tone changes as he gets back into his quirky character, " Ah well...I think we'll figure it out as we go. Why waste a perfectly good piece of technology when its given to you...hmm? I'll do a full sweep of the Tardis when we take off to make sure no one is lurking away in here.... yes.... yes that will do for now. Well then, I say we've had enough mysteries and horrors for one day...what say we visit Malacus 4?" he says smiling.  
  
Andrea still not sure about the module being there without his knowledge, also starts to relax abit, she has had enough of all of this as well, ".... Yeah.... ok sure Doc. What on Malacus 4? ", She inquires.  
  
" Well...certainly not Cybermen. You'll love it...Trust me, my dear. ", He says to her with a wink and a grin.  
  
Standing outside the Tardis, Private Nash and Lieutenant Red look at the box. They gawk at it and wonder what the Doctor and Andrea are doing inside of it for so long.  
  
" What are they up to man? You don't think he's.... yaw know...wink, wink.... easing her mind...huh? ", The young Private says to his buddy with a rather suggestive wink.  
  
" Hehehehe, yeah...little bit of Booo-tay for the Doc....hahaha! ", he giggles back.  
  
Just then the loud whooshing noise of the Tardis is heard, and it dematerializes out of sight. The two men that had been laughing, now stand in total amazement, mouths wide open and in complete shock.  
  
" Uh.... Red? ", the soldier says to his fellow stunned partner.  
  
" Yeah? ", the man replies back  
  
" Did...did we just see.... what I think we saw? ", the young man asks.  
  
Saul just shifts his eyes over to the man, " No....and if you know what's good for you, don't tell the General. Cause I think he'd transfer us to an even worst place then this. The Antarctic. "  
  
The young man looks back at him, and stares at him in the eyes, ".... yeah...he would...wouldn't he. ", he says with a nervous snicker.  
  
So they remain quiet about it, and look back to the empty space that no longer has the blue box sitting there. Like a couple of lumps, they hardly move from the spot, while the other army officers start to bulldoze the hanger down.  
  
THE END 


End file.
